Chapter 147
Abengane: Part 2 (アベンガネ (2), Abengane (2)) is the 147th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Abengane informs Gon and Biscuit about everything that has happened so far with Nickes' Alliance. Biscuit suggests that they take down the Bomber by all of them attacking him at once. Abengane says that no one will want to go first. He adds that Jispa was the most proficient in combat among them and he ended up dead. He says that their fatal mistake was letting the Bomber leave the game. Another crucial point is that the Bomber took advantage of the moment after Nickes had announced their progress and before they examined their cards and duties. Abengane says that even if the Bomber had chosen another time, the alliance will not be able to deal with it since their approach is mostly defending and carefully attacking. They had stopped thinking for themselves and they have no experience dealing with a player who suddenly casts "Leave". The alliance held 70% of the "Leave" cards. He says that the Bomber called all the shots and with their guards down, activation of the bombs was unavoidable. Then Abengane says that he warned Gon and Biscuit because he found them the most promising among the people he met in the game. He also says that he wanted to tell them about spell cards but his time is running out, and he will need to use his remaining cards to warn others. He requests them to spread awareness about the Bomber, and if they can form a strategy, to avenge their deaths. At the very least, Abengane says to not let the Bomber clear the game. Then Abengane casts "Return" to Bunzen. He admits to himself that Gon and Biscuit are the only ones he could meet with "Magnetic Force", but his flattery might increase his chances of getting avenged. He then thinks that Nickes should be meeting up with the Bomber soon and if what they are preparing is a mass detonation, he should hurry. Abengane sets up a fire and performs a ritual. He conjures a Nen beast through utilizing the power of the "Forest Spirits" (life energy of flora and fauna) and his conjuration ability. The Nen Beast eats up other people's Nen abilities, and its size and appearance are based on the power and nature of the target Nen ability. It will only disappear if the person who used the target Nen dies or if the conditions to disarm the ability are met. It is unable to eat a dead person's Nen, however. The Nen beast successfully removes the bomb, but Abengane gets himself a troublesome companion. He wears a disguise to hide the Nen beast. He thinks that the Bomber will assume that everyone from the alliance is dead, so Abengane plans to use that to his advantage. Meanwhile, Killua meets the Kiriko family. The Kiriko smells Gon's scent on Killua, even though he had showered prior and they agree to take him to the Hunter Exam site the day before the set date. In the meantime, Killua entertains them by telling stories of his adventures with Gon. Back in Greed Island, Biscuit discusses Gon's training progress. Gon suddenly brings up going to the hideout of the alliance. Biscuit says that the deadline has passed already and they don't know its location. They also have no spell cards. Gon argues that maybe some of them are still alive. Biscuit counters that it is unlikely that some of them have survived since the Bomber can plant bombs on a person without their knowledge and will not be negligent. But she adds that it is likely they will encounter the Bomber at some point, so they will need to go to the hideout and look for clues. Biscuit then proposes that they should start selling their monster cards and collect spell cards. When they arrive in the Spell Card Shop, the shopkeeper informs them that they were sold out but they just got a new shipment. Gon and Biscuit immediately realize that it came from the alliance members. The shopkeeper reminds them to open the card packs within the shop and place the cards immediately in their binders. If there are any cards that will not fit, the cards will disappear. Gon and Biscuit buy 60 cards between them, and Gon acquires the S Rank "Fortress" card. They argue on what they should do with the card. Gon wishes that Killua is here to help them decide. Somewhere near Gon and Killua, a person is seen spying on them. Back in the Kiriko's house, Killua sneezes. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_147 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc